Words Passing
by Kenpachi God
Summary: This is my first fan-fic I cannot promise much but I'm trying to improve constantly.


I do not own bleach or the characters.

It was another stagnant night in that dismal room.

I had dropped silent hints to Rukia again to bed with me but not for the reason to seek pleasure but for companionship.

Lately the arguments have become more intense, my tone with her more harsh with time.

I will admit that maybe there were feelings but of what kind? Those of lover or those of a friend?

To be unsure of one's self in this time of self crisis feels beyond hopelessness.

It seems tonight will just be another empty night. That next morning was the same I came to breakfast and had to dodge dad's discerning glances,

I put my hands unto my head and walked by him into the kitchen area.

Shortly after breakfast I felt a surge of spiritual pressure from the nearby park I would have used Kon but he'd been missing for some time now but who really cared to be honest.

Which meant I had to rely on my combat chain , but I knew dad wouldn't approve but he'd watch over my body regardless.

I met up with Rukia on the scene as expected it was an Arrancar, but to be honest their names were of little importance. They just had to die.

I took the one blathering about his ideals and plans to rule the Soul Society. I hadn't the time nor the patience to listen to him. After his speech his corpse hit the ground quick. I should have stayed in Shikai. I wasted going Bankai for nothing.

Rukia had been struggling now for a few minutes with the Arrancar she had taken on. She could match blows with him for strength but she was lacking in speed. My plan was to hit the bastard from a decent distance but not all plans work out as intended. I started surging my spiritual pressure and launched a massive Getsuga Tenshou. It hit the target and to a sickening level of dismay it gashed open Rukia. I used a flash step to grab her before she hit the ground, panicking over my misdeed. I took her to my house instead of Urahara's shop. During the process of bandaging Rukia, she regained from the effects of my reckless attack. Shock and dismay was the look trapped deep in her eyes, tears of what I only guessed were hate welled up. Upon trying to explain my actions and how they weren't ill intended, she grew ever more disgusted with me and left with out a word.

End part 1

I knew where she had went, I knew what had to be done.

My destination was known my reluctance to go there grew more by the second.

Urahara's shop was bathed in a grey fog and dim light an abysmal sight if there was one.

I knocked on the door and walked in I yelled "Kisuke you here" ? , the voice that responded back had been the one I most wanted to avoid. "Yoruichi I was hoping Kisuke would be in I had a favor to ask of him." Her eyes would have set me ablaze if she stared any harder, but I couldn't blame her for her lingering hatred not after what had happen. It happened not too many weeks ago, Yoruichi had finally made her feelings known she was going to marry Soifon. The plan was for Soifon to leave with no warning like Yoruichi before her, as once stated before not all plans go as intended. I was sent a message by Squad 8's Captain Shunsui Kyouraku , that there was rumor of another captain defect in the planning. The Captain was unknown at the time but due to circumstances only he had been permitted to be in the land of the living, so any other captain seen was to be arrested or killed. Shunsui and I were to make rounds while Rukia and Renji were to wait by the only working Senkaimon, and alert us the moment of activity. It had been a few cold hours into our security sweep when Rukia and Renji's spiritual pressure dropped suddenly!

Shusui order me to check the Senkaimon for he had sensed something further ahead, I left swiftly with only a nod to confirm his words. I arrived a very short time later to the scene, Ruki and Renji had only been knocked out that only brought little reprieve. I turned and blocked at the last second, a small figure clad in the dark midnight drab had launched a hidden attack. "Stranger" I yelled "tell me who you are and you may yet see morning" Silence was the only answer received, a sad fate was going to befall this person. Ichigo released his Zanpaktou's Bankai form: Tensa Zangetsu and sped forth his opponent was fast but, speed and intense spiritual pressure was Ichigo's forte. The garbed stranger's blade was fast as if it had been the wind incarnate. Ichigo had a hard time blocking the attacks, but their differences showed when Ichigo's strike sent his opponent into a thick woods scarring the ground in the process.

The person stood shortly after getting knocked down at first glances it had seemed like the attack was useless, my how appearances can be deceiving. Lodged in the attackers back was a jagged piece of wood which has started to cause internal bleeding, Ichigo yelled once more "stand down or die where you stand!" . Once more only silence filled the frigid night air, sadly Ichigo muttered "I will make your death a swift one your presence deters my true mission". Ichigo had barely heard the whisper come from the stranger it was a Shikai release "Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi." The stranger, this attacker was none other than Squad 2's Captain Soifon , had the information been about her? "Soifon why are you here? All captains except for Shunsui were to stay in the Soul Society. Are you the one defecting" ? Her eyes glazed over with hate and desperation she screamed as she flew forward "leave here Ichigo you have no business in captain's affairs".

End part 2

Her attacks more frantic less planned, hardened emotions shown through her strikes and swings. Heavy must be her heart for she was still bleeding from the wound in her back, and trying to escape to her love. Tears and blood dripped from her, strength evaporating by the second. Anger of what to come was the shred that made her move.

This battle was now saddening it was more of a play than a fight begs and plea's to be let go echoed in the night, sad is the soul that was close to happiness never to see it.

Soifon's body collapsed from the fight she lay breathing heavily, Shunsui arrived a little after the altercation with Yoruichi bound. Yoruichi screamed when she saw Soifon in her near death state "you bastards what did you do to her, Ichigo was it you tell me, tell me now damn it." Her eyes poured over in tears, had they been a river she would have drowned them in her sorrow. Shunsui released her shackles, and with out hesitation she ran to Soifon's side. She was weak, body nearly lifeless using her last burst of life she kissed Yoruichi and told her "be happy and we'll meet once more".

A minute after her body went limp and cold, she started to disappear completely. Indeed it was a sad sight to lay eyes upon. Now we must fast forward to the present to when Yoruichi answers Ichigo's yell in Urahara's shop.

Could any of us say after an event that big we ourselves would not hold a grudge as well?

"Yoruichi is Kisuke around I need a Senkaimon to the Soul Society?" She only stared until she silently said "why should we help you, you killed my Soifon and took my happiness?" Ichigo pondered for a minute on his words until he spoke "I took your love's life and nothing I or any one else can change that, but I'm here asking for help to save the one chance I will ever have in love." Her stare turned harsh, lip bitten "explain your self carefully or you won't have a tongue to explain it again." Once more Ichigo chewed on his words until once more he spoke "a few hours ago Rukia and I were in combat, my reckless attitude in battle caused me to hit her with one of my own attacks and left her wounded." "She left before I told her the full story and the feelings dwelling deep inside my soul." Yoruichi quickly pressed a blade to Ichigo's neck, she softly spoke "you took my love from me why should I save yours?" "Because Soifon told you to be happy and your nothing close to that, do you think she can smile at you right now in your state?" Yoruichi tried to press the blade harder into his throat only to drop it and burst into deep tears. "Your so smug Ichigo but for once you actually speak some wisdom for a kid your age" She pointed to a green door, semi-hidden by the dark room.

End part 3

Ichigo burst through green door, a whisper of thank you and a single tear was all that remained of him in that store. As he made his way through the door / Senkaimon , he journeyed through the portal all he hoped and prayed for was her safety. In her state the Senkaimon could have taken her anywhere from Central 46 to the Rukon district, and there was no clue where to begin the search for her. As I arrived near Squad 4's HQ I was asked to come inside and have a word with the Captain Unohana Retsu , this place was a good area to start as any. I was escorted to what seemed like a library maybe even a records room for that squad, it seems I was going to have a little time to wait before she would see me. I started to leaf through one open records book dated about 900 years ago, it mentioned a Lt. Kenta Ryoho that went missing. Before I could read where and why he went missing captain Restu had come into the room. "Ichigo how are things with you lately?" she smiled warmingly. "I wish I could say things are fine but I'd only be lying if I did." "I did something horrible to Rukia and I'm scared she may be hurt and with out help" Unohana sat silent for a moment "do you wish for me to issue a search for her?"

Ichigo's face went pale and he spoke in a rushed fashion "no, if it is possible can we look for her in case she's in dire need of healing." Unohana looked puzzled but a few moments later she silently understood his request. Some time after we had left Captain Retsu mentioned, checking around Squad 6's HQ in case she sought her brother's help.

We had just made it to the area around Squad 6's HQ when a surge of spiritual pressure, blasted forth aimed in our direction.

I shoved captain Unohana out of the Hadou's path, and tried to dodge the brunt of the force. I knew this hadou and the pressure behind it: Byakuya ! "Why are you attacking Byakuya we had our fight long ago why start it again?" There were no words only more shots of kido and hadou's in a never ending barrage. It was not long before Byakuya's sword was drawn and in it's Bankai form: Senbon Sakura Kageyoshi this was going to be a fight and one that will not show a victor only losers.

End part 4

Every time Byakuya would launch a wave Senbon Sakura Ichigo would counter with Getsuga Tenshou, this back and forth game only lasted a few seconds before both men knew they had to up the ante. "Byakuya I'm not the same as when we first fought I have new stronger powers, I'll be happy to use them on you! With a swift movement over his face Ichigo's hollow mask came into being increasing his strength, speed and power.

With his accelerated flash step he landed a sickening blow to Byakuya's chest, spurting blood high into the air. Byakuya took a hard knee "you didn't lie Ichigo Kurasaki but I too have gained a new power it may not be as evil as yours but this flame will cleanse your soul until only ashes remain. Now be consumed by the hidden form of my Bankai: Tenshin Hokage ". Ichigo was swarmed by the monsterous wave of Senbon Sakura which had started to vortex around him he heard Byakuya chanting Hadou's: 31, 33,66 at the same time. A small opening showed for a split second long enough for all 3 to drop into his vortex of shrapnel, all 3 hadou's exploded turning the vortex into a raging inferno of fire and blades. What the blades didn't slash the fire burned this techniques was very strong but not enough to kill, not when he was close to Rukia he felt it in his soul.

"Byakuya I will find Rukia I will tell her the truth" Byakuya only increased his attacks further. "you will never see Rukia again Kurosaki she is safe away from your deceits and lies" Ichigo blew apart Byakuya's technique with a thunderous amount of Getsuga, Byakuya countered with another hadou blasting Ichigo through squad 6's HQ, the blast had awoken Rukia from her weakened state what she heard after she awoke startled her. By now Ichigo had started to muster every last bit of energy for his ultimate attack: Oni Getsuga Tenshou.! "Byakuya I love Rukia if I must kill you to tell her these hidden feelings to show her what I was truly hiding so be it." Ichigo had started to raise his sword with both hands, energy had started to distort the land around his blade.

End part 5

Rukia had gathered enough strength to start running to find Ichigo to stop the madness between her brother and him. Byakuya readied his Senbon Sakura Shukei Hakuteken with every burst of energy left in his body. Rukia had rounded the corner to find Ichigo poised to blast her brother with his Getsuga, She latched onto Ichigo and began crying begging him to stop that she too keep her romantic feelings at bay. Unwillingly Byakuya Let the full force of his attack straight towards his sister and Ichigo. In the split second before the attack landed Ichigo threw Rukia out of the way and took the blast full force. He shouted her name as he was sent flying through buildings and debris, in the seconds before he was knocked out he promised to shower Rukia with his love if he lived through it. If you count that as a win for Byakuya you didn't read when I said this fight would have no winner only losers, maybe Byakuya won the battle, and Ichigo won the war to tell Rukia his soul's truth. Many weeks later the Soul Society was still putting everything together buildings, stories and most of all two wounded lovers, who were given a private room. After many weeks of resting Ichigo and Rukia left the Soul Society with two things they didn't have before, each others love and one coming in a few months.

I thank you for reading my story I know there were many selections to choose from and I'm happy you chose mine. There are three more stories to come and it may take some time but please be patient.

The Writer: Jeremy.

The Editor: TBD


End file.
